


The Key of Amestris

by Kirihara_Reii



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Demons, Drama, Fantasy, Italian Mafia, Romance, Shinto Priest, Spirits, Supernatural Experts & Specialist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihara_Reii/pseuds/Kirihara_Reii
Summary: A young child abandoned and neglected because of his strange abilities and the sight to see things normal humans are unable to. Forsaken by his own parents, the mother tossed her own child to the family she once abandoned: The Hattori Clan. With anguish and sorrow, the Hattori Clan raised the young child as part of their family. A child loved by the deities of Inari Shrine, Hattori Chuuya learns the secrets of Yamazaki town and the duties of the Hattori Clan has towards the town that is overflowing with deprived emotions. Hattori was content with his life. One day, a letter came with the alarming news of his younger brother, the town was tossed into chaos. Vowing to protect the town he loved, Chuuya made the decision to face torn bonds and overthrow the lurking dark forces. He'd make sure the dark forces would never have the opportunity of taking advantage of another innocent soul ever again.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Gears of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if this going to work out. Let me know if you like it! ><

Chapter 1: Gears of Fate

Ever since he could remember, he had strange powers. At the young age of four, he possessed strange abilities. His strange behaviours triggered his mother’s anguish. Her scorn for her son was beyond control. Her contempt often led to her violent behaviours. She condemned the world, and inculpated her own son. It angers her each time she found her son immersed in his imaginary world. Talking when there was no one. As someone who bears the Hattori bloodline, she knew. The powers within her son would grow stronger, and one day, it would be beyond her reach.

The child was often covered in bruises and injuries. The father was never home. The child would rather be alone than interacting with his peers. He was called a ‘freak’. An odd child. Even his teachers were at loss. On rare days his father returned, he sighed at the sight of his son’s strange behaviour alone in the garden. They were convinced their son was a Special-Talented individual. Their discovery was the turning point of their fate. They made the decision to entrust their son to the Inari Shrine.

They abandoned their son.

The child had vague memory of his last conversation with his parents. His words of pleads were futile. He had grabbed onto his mother’s hands. He saw emotions reflected in his mother’s eyes. The child was sensitive to emotions. He felt his mother’s abhorrence of disdain. Realizing his mother’s true feelings, the child was stunned.

_Get off me. You’re a freak. I don’t need a child like you!_

Yamazaki was once a town of peace and harmony. The chief priest of the Inari Shrine had one son and three daughters. They belonged to a clan which bore responsibilities of serving the Inari deity. The youngest daughter never inherited the ability of the clan. It was irony that her loathe for a family had destroyed her dreams of creating a perfect family.

“Goodbye, Chuuya.”

The chief and his successors who served the Inari Shrine were beyond perplexed. The two priestesses comforted the crying child. It never crossed their minds that their youngest sister would turn out like that. It was just like the deities had predicted. Masumi was a defective. It was after that day Hattori Masumi was never seen again in Yamazaki town. She and her husband had moved to Amsterdam, where her husband works.

The child’s name was Chuuya. At the tender age of four, he had gone through terrible experiences at the hands of his own mother. Two priestesses helped him to take a bath and gave him some rice balls for lunch. Seeing Chuuya’s depressed state, they pulled him into a gentle hug.

“Am I a freak?” Chuuya asked. His spirit was broken. Hope was trampled. And his love for his family was crushed.

The priest and priestesses exchanged glances at each other. They gritted their teeth. This was the result of their pathetic sister. _Are you satisfied, Masumi?! You destroyed your bonds with your own son. You crushed them and tossed them aside. Your ambitions are worthless._

“No, you’re not!” they chorused.

“From now on, we’re your family. Don’t worry, Chuuya.” The male priest said. A major trait of people from the Hattori clan were their golden hair and eyes. The male priest was dressed in traditional robes. “My name is Chihiro. I’m your uncle. Nice to meet you, Chuuya.”

“And we’re Tsubaki and Amaya.” The priestesses chirped in. “We’re your aunts. Your mother was the youngest among the four of us.”

Chuuya nodded in silence. Droplets of tears dripped from the corneas of his eyes. It had stained his pale white skin. Chuuya was special even among the Hattori clan. His ethereal appearance was a blessing from the Inari deities. The Hattori clan had realized Chuuya’s abilities at first glance. The chief believed he would become the strongest priest in history.

Satisfied at the empty plate, Chuuya’s new relatives pulled him into the courtyard. The courtyard was breath-taking. Its scenery was fascinating. The Inari Shrine has a colossal of land. The shrine was extremely enormous that could possibly fit a school. Little foxes playing in a corner had not escaped Chuuya’s observant sight.

Chuuya stared at them. He was stunned. Recovering from shock, he turned back. He pretended he had not seen those foxes in the courtyard. The foxes were more cunning than he had expected. They had leaped onto his soft tuft of golden hair.

“Hey boy. I know you can see us. Stop pretending!” The foxes had a mischievous smirk. “Who are you?”

Chuuya halted. The foxes had found comfort on his head. Chuuya saw little foxes with diverse colours and patterns. Even their number of tails varied. Chuuya’s new relatives laughed. They were such carefree spirits. “Are you surprised, Akatsuki?”

The little fox named Akatsuki was amused. “Very.” 

Akatsuki was oldest among his siblings. He had four tails. Akatsuki was a vermillion-coloured fox deity. Chuuya was enthralled by its bewitching colour. It was such a rare colour. Akatsuki and the little foxes allowed Chuuya to cuddle upon their fuzzy fur. It was their first encounter, Chuuya felt they were meant to meet. He was ordained to return to Inari Shrine. For the first time, Chuuya found peace. The people around him knew he had a difficult life. It angered the little foxes after Chuuya’s uncle and aunts had told them what had happened to Masumi.

Chuuya was exhausted. It had been a long day. The quiet scenery had calmed Chuuya’s spirit. He had curled in a corner, fast asleep with Akatsuki still on his head. The three of them had smiled. The sleeping child was quite cute. He should smile more. They believed being away from their toxic sister would be good for his wellbeing too.

Chihiro carried the sleeping Chuuya to his quarters. His quarters had been prepared by the fox servants and priests of Inari Shrine. His chambers were in the building facing the backyard.

“This boy has immense spiritual power. To be able to see us with such clear sight, I’m excited to see him mature into a fine adult.” Akatsuki remarked.

Summoned by the chief priest, the three stared at the letter with a huge scowl. Especially Chihiro. Chihiro had sighed. “That doesn’t sound fun. Don’t they ever get sick of it?”

His sisters grabbed the letter from their elder brother’s hands. They were curious of the client who had summoned them for their services this time. The client’s signature sent chills down their spine. “The municipal office?!” 

The three of them were appalled. They were siblings. They had similar likes and dislikes. Even their personalities were similar. And this was one of them.

“Why?” they chorused. They hated working for the public office. Correction, they _despised_ the public office. Each time they were summoned, it was highly possibly incidents had occurred or inexperienced idiots initiating rituals. Something bad must have gone wrong to summon the great priests of the Inari Shrine. They were so used in dealing with the public office that they could even anticipate the litany of excuses they would come up with whilst demanding for answers.

The chief sighed. He did not have to listen to his children’s grumbles each time the public office summoned them. He was already at the golden age. It was time to think about retiring and entrusting his duties to his son, Hattori Chihiro.

“Just get going!” the chief was tired of their complaints.

Without another word, they got onto their assignment. They changed out of their traditional robes and donned their public prosecutor uniform. Now dressed in plain button-down shirts and blazer, they had their metallic inheritance of recognized by the public office. The Hattori clan is a special force dispatched by the law enforcement. They had their weapons equipped at their waist. They reluctantly descended the long stairways, the vermillion arches above their heads were said to be signposts to lead lost souls back to their homeland.

They boarded the next bus to the municipal office. The municipal office was a twenty-minute ride from the shrine by bus. The three siblings scowled at the martial-court offices where the bus had dropped them off. They have come here many times that the bus driver even recognized their faces and their intention.

“Have fun!” the bus driver wished them luck.

“Stop it, you damn old man!” Chihiro screeched. The old bus driver just laughed and took off. His next destination was the marketplace. After all, many of the townspeople needed to restock their food supply. It was why the marketplace is one of the most populated destination.

The guards in front of the martial-court office had their rifles armed at the sight of the three siblings. Possibly new recruits, as they were not told of the Hattori clan. Dressed in black and white from head-to-toe, the siblings were deemed suspicious. They recognized them as threats to the municipal office. The three siblings sighed.

Pulling out the inheritance from their breast pockets, their unwavering look pierced through their souls. The emblem of the Hattori clan. Despite the evidence in front of their eyes, the sentries did not believe the existence of a special squad led by an unknown clan. They raised their rifles, positioned to fire.

“Hey!!!” A piercing shrill echoed. The guards halted in their tracks. The party turned to the owner of the voice.

She was a female officer who was assigned as the mayor’s secretary. She was dressed in formal dress suit, a button-up dress shirt and knee-length skirt. “Just when I thought what took you so long, is this what you’ve been up to!”

“You didn’t brief these idiots. That’s your fault, Helena.” Chihiro and his sisters were displeased at the new recruits’ behaviour.

“Then…” the door keepers were horrified. They could not believe their eyes. A mysterious squadron that deals with supernatural phenomenon.

“Listen well, newbie. We’re from the Hattori clan. The ARCANA Investigation Department. And we deal with situations like this!” Amaya declared. The building behind the martial-courts offices had burst into flames. Explosions.

Helena had turned pale. “Hurry! Before it’s too late!” The three siblings nodded. Fearlessly, they marched towards the scene. The sentries were dumbfounded. There exist people who deals with those kinds of situations. Helena glanced at the sentinels. “You may observe them if you’re curious.”

The scene was horrifying. Countless people had been sacrificed from the explosions. The mayor and the few officers were backed against the wall. Tsubaki was relieved they had managed to survive. The sight of the three siblings had brought them a light of hope. Standing before them, was a huge shadow and its master. A human had bared its claws against the her own kin. The three siblings instinctively grabbed onto their weapons hung at their waist.

Chihiro, Amaya and Tsubaki had a look of displeasure and sorrow. “A rebound. Demons.”

The three of them exchanged glances. Amaya pulled out a staff. Chihiro drew his swords from its scabbard. And Tsubaki pulled her gauntlets from her pockets. The person in the centre was the controller. A human who had gone berserk. A rebound was the result from a failed ritual with the intention to harm. The demon had to be exorcised.

Tsubaki leaped into the vortex of flames. This was a demon specializing in fire techniques. They were alone. One-to-one. Tsubaki sighed. The human’s consciousness was no longer sustained. Overwhelmed by the depraved and malicious thoughts, humans are easily influenced and taken advantage of. Tsubaki’s gauntlets are special. Blessed by the Inari deities, the Hattori clan has the strength to counter these negative energies.

The demon had noticed Tsubaki’s presence. The emblem of the Hattori clan had drove the hellhound insane. They were fighters of the darkness. They have come with the intention of erasing them. The devil roared. It breathed a ray of flames. Tsubaki was not worried.

“I won’t let you.” Amaya smirked. She clanked her staff on the solid ground.

**“What I seek is water clouds, Mizui!”**

A magic circle appeared against the ray of fire. A wall of water had extinguished the fiery flames. “Don’t forget we’re still here. We’re not alone, hellhound.”

Chihiro plunged his sword across the demon’s body. The devil was sliced in half. Tsubaki crackled her knuckles. “My turn.” She had blocked the human’s attacks perfectly. Without a single miss. Tsubaki was a combat prodigy. Her gloves lit with fire.

“Spiritual aura can’t hurt me, exorcist.” The host had sneered.

“Aura? Is that what you see?” Tsubaki’s words were cold. It was true normal humans are unable see auras. But the ability on her gauntlets were not auras. “You should know better than anyone. I am a combat specialist. This is not aura.”

Tsubaki punched hard. The malice possessing the host was purified. The human screamed in agony. The bare touch of fire is just like touching a burning iron.

“I’ll…I’ll remember this…. exorcists….” the screeching voice shriek in agony. Being touched by pure flames, creatures of darkness would return to dust. The human collapsed, the fatigue of being possessed cost a huge toll on the body.

“May God be with you.” The siblings recited.

It was the trigger, and the beginning of Hattori Chuuya’s career in law enforcement purification. A specialist who deals with paranormal incidents. The ARCANA Investigation Department.


	2. Human Heart

Chapter 2: Human heart

Ten years was a long time. Chuuya had matured into a fine adult. Now at age twenty-two, his abilities had grown beyond his expectations. With the level of his combat abilities and spiritual strengths, he was feared by hellhounds and demons who feed on human’s malice and drive them insane. Kuranosuke, the divine deity of the Inari Shrine had grown attached to the Chuuya, once an innocent young child who was adored by spirits and deities.

One of Chuuya’s favourite hobbies was drinking his morning coffee at his usual coffee bar few blocks away from the shrine. He was dressed in simple black coat with a plain dress shirt underneath and slacks. He donned the police military hat, in poor attempts of hiding his striking ancestry from public eyes. A youth found himself sighing for the umpteenth time. The pair were calmly enjoying their coffee. The young man had pitch-black hair and black eyes in contrast to Chuuya’s golden characteristics. Since they were young, they had accompanied each other like this before classes starts in the afternoon. He enjoyed the time spent with his childhood friend, Chuuya’s disguise was ridiculous.

Renjo Shuusei. He was Chuuya’s childhood friend. They grew up like brothers. Shuusei was the only son of the Chief Superintendent of Yamazaki town’s police force. The close connection between two best friends had restrained the wild hellhounds lurking in the shadows and taking advantage of human weaknesses. These devils are dangerous. Chuuya and Shuusei had witnessed its influence first-hand. They penetrate through your inner self and negatively influence humans, depriving them into the world of darkness.

Chuuya and Shuusei were catching up on some reading materials they have left behind. Halfway through the next chapter, the windows and lights burst into shards. High-pitched shrills and shrieks echoed. In the middle of the café, was a woman. She was lightly dressed in a one-piece sundress. Her long hair was dishevelled and was bare-footed. Chuuya and Shuusei frowned. They anticipated the next move she would do. Five seconds was all it took to erect a barrier.

“Escape quickly!” he urged the customers. Even normal humans could tell. Something was very wrong with her. The culprit of these phenomenon. The dense influence of negative energies stuck to her like a second skin.

Shuusei bit his tongue. “Tch. What a pain in the ass.”

Spectators and bystanders have accumulated outside the shop. Although helpless, they were curious how two boys could subdue a monstrous situation. That woman was another victim of the darkness. There has been no cure for it. The host hungered for destruction. It rampaged, reducing the shop to debris. It was retribution. To get back at the person who turned her life upside-down. 

The owner of the coffee bar was crushed under the rubble. The host had broken through Chuuya’s barrier and stand before the owner. Chuuya and Shuusei were perplexed. Humans who were possessed by hellhounds do not retain their reasoning. All they have is the desire to destroy. But this human host was different. She had the sole desire to destroy this man, the owner of this shop alone.

“Dai-cchi…” she growled. The owner squeaked in fright. At the bridge of death, the sword in the woman’s hand was the executioner’s scythe. The harbinger of death.

“Wake up, you dofus.” Shuusei fired three shots at the human host. He had whipped out his weapons from its holsters. The safety lock had been released.

“She’s no grim reaper. She just a Etherius’s pawn. Her spirit is gone.” Chuuya had grabbed the host and tossed her to the ground. The host growled. Uttering words that does not make sense. “It’s just a shell.”

The host twist and turned in agony. Its movements were clearly inhuman. The joints were deformed distorted. It ghosted over Chuuya and Shuusei. It recognized the pair as threat. The woman’s hands had transformed into blades. She was hovering in the air. With the intent to kill, she charged at Chuuya and Shuusei.

A sword materialized itself in his delicate hands. Shuusei fired at the woman. The bullets he used were special. It has the power to subdue and cause damage to an Etherius’s host. Chuuya’s sword was a long single-edged sword. It has incantations inscribed into the blade.

“Please…. help her! She…Haruna is still my most important person!” the café owner pleaded. Chuuya sighed.

“Chuuya. Don’t tell me ‘ _I’m going to save her’_ again, right?” Shuusei glared at his childhood friend. Chuuya grinned. Bingo.

“My, Shuusei. You know me too well.” Chuuya teased his best friend.

“This is not a joke, you reckless idiot!!!” Shuusei yelled. Chuuya was talented. Shuusei acknowledged his extraordinary strengths. Sometimes Chuuya’s crazy antics drives him up the wall. Shuusei could clearly distinguish the obvious traits he inherited as part of the Hattori clan. It makes people wonder why he was abandoned by his own parents. Leaving Shuusei with no choice, he clocked his guns. To push Chuuya forward, Shuusei was his backup.

Shuusei fired another round of bullets. The bullets pinned the woman to the wall. Her movements were restrained by the special bullets. _Levitas_ , bullets specializing in movements _._ This was a promise made between the pair. They swore to each other, to regain corrupted power and control over the town overrun by Etherius lurking within the unseen shadows. They were partners, and each other’s half. 

“Funeral Bell, Purification.” Chuuya pointed his sword at the restrained host. The silver white sword transformed to his black form. A defensive form. Grabbed the hilt, Chuuya pierced the sword through the host’s body.

The hellhound manifestation within the host was dragged out. The hellhound screeched. “This technique…... are you from the cursed Hattori clan?! Descendants of Zess!”

“Too late!” Chuuya and Shuusei launched their offensive attacks. Chuuya’s sword had changed to its offensive form. The silver white sword that brings judgement in name of God. The ability to perform purification. The Hattori clan was feared by the Etherius, residents of Infernus. 

“Return to dust.” 

The woman collapsed after the devil within her was exorcised. The owner of the shop was extremely relieved. “Haruna!” he had wept. “Forgive me!”

Chuuya and Shuusei sighed. Despite everything, to see people finding happiness was rewarding. The pair of students smiled. “Take good care of her,” It was time for them to leave.

The owner bowed in their direction. “Master exorcist, thank you so much!”

The spectators and bystanders were astounded. They were intrigued by the strange powers they possessed. They were being stared at until their figures vanished from their range of sight. Shuusei’s cell phone buzzed loudly. Both had sighed seeing the caller ID on the screen. Putting the phone on loudspeaker, Shuusei put the phone away from his ear.

“HEY YOU STUPID SON! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE BOTH OF YOU!” A male’s voice screeched from the phone’s speaker.

“Father…” Shuusei had a slight apologetic tone. It was clearly _not_ their fault when an Etherius possessing a human host and attacked them. “Yes…we’ll be right there.”

One of the reasons why the pair were often left behind in their studies of this. They were extremely occupied with their family businesses, mainly the purification assignments and to flush the mastermind who was behind the schemes. They were essential protectors against residents of Infernus.

No one knows when, it was a millennium ago the town was plagued with Etherius. Unknown illness. Disasters. Drastic changes in behaviours. Increase in crimes. There were too many factors to be considered. At that time, humans did not possess the right knowledge to arrive at the conclusion. One day, a traveller stumbled upon the land and revealed the source of change. He declared it was the work of evildoers. He purified the land and placed his descendants to protect the land in his place. That man was the founder of the Hattori clan. It was a tale, foretold and transcends its descendants. The land later gained independence and was known as Yamazaki.

Chuuya made a face at the picture book. He did not like the idea that the Hattori clan was portrayed as heroes and protectors. It was as if they were cursed and bound to the land. Everything in that tale sounds like crackpot. The people hailed the clan as a clan loved by Heavens. Chuuya and Shuusei arrived at the ARCANA quarters twenty minutes after they were yelled for being tardy. A child of seven years old held the infamous picture book in her hands.

“You’re here again. This isn’t a nursery, Grand Elder Kouji.” Chuuya muttered under his breath.

A gruffy voice laughed. “Well! Sorry for that. You see, my wife went on a two-day trip. I can’t exactly leave my dear child alone at home.” The grand elder’s lame remark was often the cause of Chuuya’s many problematic behaviours. And Grand Elder Kouji found joy annoying Chuuya. After all, both were offensive types. They refuse to admit defeat.

Shuusei cleared his throat. The dispute between the Chuuya and the grand elder came to a pause. It was the same squabble each time. The officers at ARCANA Headquarters wondered how they never got tired of it. “Grand elder, _where_ is my father?”

Grand elder Kouji pointed to the door behind them. “Same place as always, son.”

Chuuya clicked his tongue. “Tch. Should’ve told us right from the start, stupid old man. Stop getting me into stupid quarrels! Gah, so infuriating!” He started pulling and messing with the roots of his hair in exasperation.

“Because you’re so easy to tease.” Shuusei and Grand Elder Kouji chorused.

Chuuya quivered. In pure amazement of being played by these idiotic people. He stared at these people in disbelief. “You bastards!”

“Chuuya.” Shuusei strict voice reining his childhood friend’s uncontrollable outburst. Pulling himself together, Chuuya and Shuusei walked through the door. It was a wooden door with a restricted sign nailed into it. Only certain personnel with special permission are allowed to enter that room. It was the ARCANA Special Investigation Department Chief Superintendent Renjo’s office. That man was the polar opposite of his son.

The office was cold and gloomy. Chief Superintendent Renjo was seated at his table. The office was filled with shelves of case reports. Chuuya and Shuusei were specialists deployed by ARCANA. Without specialists like them, the town were bound to collapsed from overrun by Etherius. Chief Superintendent Renjo was shamed and disparaged by executives of law enforcement establishments. Despite that, he has the ability to bring incidents under control.

Shuusei did not care if his father was sacrificing his own son for the country. He knew better than anyone, what kind of person his father was. Chief Superintendent Renjo loved the country more than anyone else. That was how he expressed love. The traumatic experience of watching his wife, and Shuusei’s mother tortured to death at the hands of a high-ranking Etherius had left a huge hole in his heart. The final realization that it was human arrogance vulnerable against monsters who lurk in the darkness. Believing in the legend and the almighty clan loved by Gods, he reconnected the bridge between Renjo and the Hattori clan. Vowing to seek revenge, ARCANA Investigation Unit was born.

“This is your next assignment.” The chief superintendent gave the pair their next request. The documents consisted of past case reports with victims lost their lives in similar manners. One thing for sure when ARCANA specialists were deployed: it was the exploitation of hellhounds and devils. The work of demons. “Compared to your flashy entrance this morning, this should be kid’s stuff.”

 _Urk. He knew._ Both exchanged glances. Nothing goes under his radar. Sometimes they wondered how many eyes he has watching on the town. His network was impressively appalling.

“Sleeping beauty? What a load of bogus.” Chuuya raised an eyebrow. Shuusei concurred with Chuuya’s statement. The victims were high school female students. Many of them had experience of unrequited love. The police were unable to determine the cause of death. One thing they had in common: they were frequent customers of Maria Counselling Centre. They had psychological problems in school and was referred to the counsellor by their schoolteacher. This is the seventh case.

“If this requested our assistance, I think you’ll know what to do. Shuusei. Chuuya.” The chief spoke. Chuuya and Shuusei nodded. It was apparent. The manifestations of negative influence. “Get going, both of you.”

“Yes, sir.” Chuuya and Shuusei saluted and left Chief Superintendent Renjo’s office in a timely manner.

Chuuya and Shuusei are both college students at Yamazaki Academy. They were old alumnus from elementary. They are both sophomore students from the faculty of business and arts. Chuuya is a student from language literature, and Shuusei is from criminal studies. Although enrolled in different programmes, they were stuck to each other like glue. Besides attending lectures, they waited for each other and completed their reports together. They even have lunch together. They were inseparable. Their eccentric behaviours had often caused their teachers’ distress. Their classmates and peers had teased them for being married to each other.

After the visit to the ARCANA Headquarters, Chuuya and Shuusei obediently attended their lectures without excuses for the first time in a long time. Most of their peers were Yamazaki alumnus, just like Chuuya and Shuusei. They made guesses and deductions among themselves at the returning sight of Chuuya and Shuusei. Although the students comprised half of the students from Yamazaki, there are students from the outside. These people were fascinated and enthralled at the mesmerizing form Chuuya and Shuusei possessed.

They are not to be blamed. Chuuya has an irresistible and bewitching beauty that attracts people to him. He was admired and loved by both males and females of his class. Chuuya was pure and innocent. With Shuusei by his side, he was like a watchdog that guards his princess. Many were defeated by Shuusei’s intimidating stare. 

“No, no, no. We can’t have that.” One of Chuuya and Shuusei’s old classmates advised. “Chuuya is Shuusei’s.”

Their peers who joined them as freshmen for college were puzzled. Both were always seen in matching clothes. A black coat with a plain shirt underneath, black slacks and black boots. A black patrol cap which had the ARCANA crest embroidered onto it. The hat had obscured portion of their expressions and features, their peers were certain Chuuya has golden hair.

Chuuya was a delicate individual with golden hair that reached his shoulders. He often wore his hair in a ponytail. The last time their peers had seen Chuuya without his hat was during their elementary years when Chuuya had just arrived Yamazaki so many years ago. With striking blond hair and irises, no one could question his heritage. Chuuya is, without a doubt, a descendant of a Special-Talented clan, the almighty clan loved by Gods, the Hattori clan.

Bearing the sacred Hattori bloodline, Chuuya was often absent because of his duties as a member of the Hattori clan. Chuuya and Shuusei’s bonds were unconventional and were extremely obsessed with each other. Their peers remembered once when Chuuya was badly injured from an assignment they were involved in. Shuusei’s world broke, violent and out of control. He caused a scene of madness.

Since that day, there was an unspoken rule. Chuuya was off-limits. They would not be surprised if both families had matched them together for greater opportunities as ARCANA specialists. 


	3. Village of Elysia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I made some changes. Hope you'll like it. Don't forget to leave a review of what you think!

Chapter 3: The Village of Elysia

The Village of Elysia was the first scene. Chuuya and Shuusei studied the documents closely. There were seven cases. And everything started with the Village of Elysia. Chuuya and Shuusei had found the first location odd compared to the remaining six new scenes. The serial deaths have to stop. They realized if this goes on, more causalities will happen.

The Village of Elysia was in the far east of Yamazaki town. Secluded by mountains and wild nature, the people of Yamazaki know nothing of the strange village. The village was once known as the Abyss of Tartarus. It was the capital of hell. It takes an hour by bus from Yamazaki mainland to the Village of Elysia. Rumors says it was a village of half-bloods. The village consists of outcasts and shunned clans. They were people of human and Infernus descent.

“Let’s go, Shuusei.” Chuuya’s gentle voice spoke.

Shuusei nodded. If their deduction was accurate, they predicted it will reveal the mastermind behind this incident and put a stop to the serial murders. The municipal office was desperate to bow down to the external investigation organization to deal with arcanist incidents. The chief was certain that the mastermind was an ARCANA. Thus it was a reason why Chuuya and Shuusei were dispatched.

They stared at the entrance to the village. A warning sign was written in blood. The blood was centuries old, had dried and hardened on the wooden surface. Chuuya and Shuusei were veterans. A threat or two meant nothing. They were unfazed by the deadly rumours that could possibly cost them their lives. Stepping into the village, the entrance doors slammed shut. Chuuya and Shuusei stared at the doors.

Shuusei bit his tongue. “Tch. ‘You’ll never make it out alive’ huh? What a joke. They’re underestimating us.”

In front of them, were residents who reside beyond the great walls of Acacia. It was impenetrable, the absolute défense of Village of Elysia. Chuuya was overwhelmed by immense presence of Etherius. He hid himself behind Shuusei. He quivered, gripping tightly onto Shuusei’s sleeves. Shuusei frowned at Chuuya’s behaviour. He knew when Chuuya there is a drastic change in his calm behaviour. This place was filled with Infernus manifestations.

They walked through the empty streets. Eyes were observing outsiders from within the shadows. Chuuya and Shuusei assumed they must have perceived them as humans, patiently waiting for the right opportunity. The next thing they knew, they had arrived at the foot of the ruins. They were relics of the past. The Thalia ruins. Judging by the remains and the carving left at the ruins, Chuuya was positive that this was the original motive of the perpetrator. This was a human ritual. An ancient ritual, grave taboo forbidden by the law and blasphemy of the heavens’ teachings.

“You’re sharp, to be able to determine the source of deaths. Who are you?” Several residents from the village had followed Chuuya and Shuusei in silence. Finally making their appearance, Chuuya and Shuusei could tell from the first glance. They truly do carry the bloodline of half-bloods. They possess features humans would call ‘monster’. Crimson eyes, albino hair, claw-like fingernails, and protruding fang-like canines. A child approached Chuuya. “You look pale. Are you okay, little brother?”

Chuuya expression darkened. _Little?_ It was true that Shuusei was a bigger built of the two. Chuuya was delicate and short for his age. He was even mistaken for a female until awhile ago when he finally developed more masculine facial features. Shuusei had teased him when he had discovered that Chuuya was unable to grow facial hair. It was hilarious. Chuuya hated being called ‘little’.

The chief of the village frowned. He was the village’s grand elder. “You. Those golden hair and eyes. Are you from the Hattori clan?” he questioned.

Chuuya nodded. “I’m surprised, grand elder.”

The grand elder had collapsed upon confirmation of the outsider’s ancestry. He had a sorrowful expression. The villagers rushed to the elder’s aid. The old man’s hoarse voice broke the pregnant silence. His eyes were full of regret and anguish. They were eyes of sinners.

“I’m sorry…... I’m sorry…...”

Chuuya frowned. “Old man, tell us what you know.” Shuusei helped the elder onto an empty chair.

“It was my fault…. I couldn’t stop him…. Exorcists…. Please, you have to exorcise him. The public persecution office will be next….” The old man muttered. Chuuya discern the harden expressions and dissatisfaction from the villagers. Even though it was a fleeting moment, nothing escapes under Chuuya’s judgement. In a sense, Chuuya possess an even more observant ability than Chief Superintendent Renjo.

_You will know once you climb to the top. I believe you will be able to make good use of the altar. I’ll never forget you, young master of the Hattori clan._

Watching the old man retreating figure, he had encouraged Chuuya and Shuusei to find out the truth that lies beyond. Chuuya materialized his signature staff, an ancient heirloom that was passed down from generation to generation. The Staff of Asclepius. The rod was as tall as Chuuya, his people had been amazed by Chuuya’s ability to manoeuvre and utilize weapons to the best of their abilities. He was a genius meister.

The circle carved on the altar glowed brightly when Chuuya’s staff grazed against the floor of the barren ruins. Chuuya and Shuusei were astounded. They had assumed the ritual was no longer alive and power stored within was lost. The sight of the blinding light spoke for themselves. Even the villagers were surprised.

“Someone had been tampering with human life.” Shuusei pulled out his favourite guns.

Chuuya’s intimidating presence pierced through the residents’ wavering resolve. They were not prepared to protect one who has walked ashtray. Chuuya intuitively realized he was the mastermind behind the recent serial deaths. This was the true identity behind the sleeping beauty syndrome. They needed to pay a visit to their old school. The mastermind was the one who inherited the purest blood of Infernus. He had made use of the ritual to his advantage.

The residents grinned, their Infernus malice were seeping from their bodies. The negative influence was so dense that even Shuusei could see without special abilities. The villagers had no intention of letting the investigators go. Shuusei finally realized the reason why Chuuya felt intensive foreboding feelings since stepping foot into the village. None of them were planning to let them live.

They had transformed to their Etherius form. Chuuya glanced at the Etheriuses calmly. “Chuuya.” Shuusei warned. “Don’t be reckless. There’re tons of them.”

“You can’t defeat us! You underestimate us, human.” The residents screeched.

Instead of being in distress and fright, Chuuya and Shuusei were calmly observing the scene. Their thirst for knowledge knows no bounds. And Infernus were creatures they will never forgive, much less half-bloods.

“Don’t overestimate yourselves, Etherius. You should’ve taken your elder’s advice and scatter. Baring your fangs at me will not bring a peaceful outcome.” Chuuya pointed her holy staff at the villagers. “Come, if you do not fear death. I shall pierce you to death. Return to dust, Etherius.”

The residents charged at the trespassers who had entered their den. This was their home. How dare exorcists kill out kin! Parts of their bodies transformed into weapons and displayed abilities inherited through their demonic blood. This was the race of Etherius. Shuusei fired bullets around the villagers. They were foolish to surround arcanist investigators in a pack. It made their work easier.

“You had your freedom taken. What are you going to do now, pawns of Lucifiel?” Chuuya smirked. The people of Elysia glared at Shuusei and Chuuya with eyes of resentment.

A bow flew past Chuuya and grazed his delicate skin. The villagers had refused to surrender. “Aim for the shorter man. He has a staff in his hands. He’s that watchdog’s young master! The young master is weaker than that crazy watchdog!”

Shuusei had burst in laughter. “You underestimate Chuuya.” Shuusei needed no worry for Chuuya. Their puny attacks were nullified and deflected. That feat alone had been a shocking sight. He watched several of the villagers burnt to ashes. “Chuuya is much, much stronger than me.”

Chuuya stepped over the ashes and was crushed under his feet. “Ah, ah. I did it again. You made me destroy public property again. How are you people going to make up to me, huh?” Chuuya dispersed his staff, and summoned his single-edged swords, Funeral Bell.

“The flames are still intense as ever, Chuuya. I haven’t seen that in awhile.” Shuusei retorted. “Well! Shall we get started?”

Chuuya nodded. “Are you not here to lecture me again?” Both of them activated their abilities.

“Oh, I will. After we get out of here.” Shuusei’s flames swallowed one-third of the enemy forces. It was a devastating sight.

“Purification.” Chuuya’s sword changed forms. With one swing, the enemy forces were annihilated. Only a single child was left. Shuusei released the barrier confinement. The child was too shock to react. Just like the watchdog had commented. The young master of the Hattori clan was truly stronger. With just one swing, the residents had been annihilated and exorcised. There is no way for his comrades to return to this world. Their souls were destroyed from the purification process.

Finally liberated from the pressure of the village, Chuuya and Shuusei walked the route they came from. They were the first to return from the Village of Elysia unscathed. The grand elder bowed. He was thankful for the things the exorcists had done for the village. Although they had lost great number of their comrades, it was time for the village to walk a new path. No longer bound by the negative influence of Infernus, nor taken captive by the murderous intent of their blood, the elder believed the Village of Elysia could walk a different direction from their ancestors. No, they will make sure to find a different outcome. 

Chuuya and Shuusei boarded the express bus back to Yamazaki mainland in silence. They were exhausted and overwhelmed. They needed a moment of silence to digest the information they had discovered. They got off at the bus station next to Yamazaki Academy. The pair sighed heavily at the familiar sight of their old school. With the insignia engraved on their patrol hat, the guards at the entrance had no reason to stop Chuuya and Shuusei from advancing in their path. Everything about the school was a nostalgic reminiscence. They made their way to the teachers’ office. There was a teacher they had to visit.

Professor Silas Meyers. He was an expert in folklore and history studies. Chuuya and Shuusei possess strong presence. Everyone had their attention landed on the pair as the pair wove their way towards Professor Meyers’s office. They were Yamazaki’s living legends. The dean of the faculty they used to belong found herself staring at two of her former students. She clearly remembered Chuuya and Shuusei because they were her brightest students she had ever taught.

She peered through her reading glasses to take a clearer look at Chuuya and Shuusei. “It’s you two…. What are you doing here?”

“Where is Professor Meyers?” Shuusei asked. “We are here on urgent business.”

The former dean sighed. “He should be where he is supposed to be. Why don’t you run along now?” Chuuya and Shuusei nodded, thanked their former teacher for her advice.

It was not unusual to see people bearing the ARCANA crest asking for Professor Meyers. He was an individual with exceptional perceptive sense that allows him to conduct investigation on arcanists and Etherius from the Infernus. With his help, the municipal office have gained knowledge for offense and defense without completely relying on ARCANA experts from the Investigation Department commanded by Chief Superintendent Renjo. They were guardians who possess absolute power to protect holy land under Kuranosuke’s protection.

“Come out, you fake teacher!” Shuusei kicked the door open with a loud bang. Professor Meyers was privileged to conduct his research in the dusty archives’ storage room. Since his arrival, new methods and technologies had been developed to counter the Etherius. No one could refute his extreme flashy ways of combat.

Chuuya and Shuusei frowned. They heard a small groan from the other end of the room. Shuusei and Chuuya glanced at each other. He was buried under the piles of books that were fallen from the bookshelves. Shuusei squashed Meyers head onto the ground with his sturdy boots. “What are you doing, Meyers?”

“That hurts. That’s so mean.” Meyers retrieved himself from under the rubble of books and documents. “So, tell me. Why are my former students doing here? I don’t suppose you have business with these dusty records, do you?”

Professor Meyers was a youth with pitch-black hair and black hair tied in a ponytail. His lab coat was coated with dust and filth from falling under the rubble. His features were similar to Shuusei. He was often bombarded with questions. Shuusei and Meyers could pass off as brothers. The similarity was horrifying significant. After all, no one believed it was just a coincidence. Even after eight years, his connection to the Renjo clan remain a mystery.

Chuuya had sighed, pulling out a report and pictures of the Village of Elysia. Meyers grabbed his reading glasses from the table and spread the data on an empty desk. His expression hardened, and his brows had furrowed into a frown.

“Where did you get this?” his voice broke. His hands had quivered from the astounding shock the report contained. “Answer me, Chuuya, Shuusei!”

“Well…. At the Village of Elysia, of course.” Shuusei casually answered.

The colors of his expressions had changed. He had paled. Meyers had never imagined Chuuya and Shuusei would find the bravery to step into the Village of Elysia itself. It was the black hole of Yamazaki even Kuranosuke was at loss. Meyers sighed.

“What recklessness!”

“So, can you analyse the data?” Chuuya asked. “I’m afraid we don’t have time. Another student will become its next victim if we do not hurry. And give us the list of counsellors and the counselling service checkout lists.”

“Of course. Who do you think I am?” Meyers crackled his knuckles. “Twenty-four hours. Come back after twenty-four hours.”


	4. The Etherius "Raziel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's an update. What do you think?

Chapter 4: The Etherius “Raziel”

The outcome of Meyers’s analysis was astounding. The three of them were staring blankly at the results. Chuuya and Shuusei frowned. The evidence to prove their theory was now within their grasp. Just as they had deduced, the Etherius had already begun their attack. The school fortress was their first target. It was a mess. They lurk and sneak behind the shadows, manipulated innocent students and led them to the dark side.

With Meyers assistance, Shuusei and Chuuya managed to pinpoint the counsellor who had provided these Etheriuses resources to initiate the rituals and making elaborate schemes behind their backs. This is the holy land protected by Kuranosuke. There is no way they could have their way in Yamazaki. Chuuya would make sure of that.

The new substitute teacher who took over arithmetic studies since last fall. Chuuya had taken out his frustration on the wall. The building rattled, startling students above on the surface. The tremors were slight, none of them had noticed the tremendous force coming from the dusty archives. Shuusei and Meyers sighed.

“For the last time, don’t take out on things!” Meyers landed a punch on Chuuya’s head. 

Chuuya had a death glare. Shuusei and Meyers shivered. It has been eight years since they last saw Chuuya in this state. It was not just intimidating. It was pure bloodlust. Before Shuusei could reined Chuuya, his partner was gone. To face the corrupted counsellor who sold humans to Etherius. The school grounds was a Etherius factory. The Etherius plaguing the school grounds was no mere weakling Chuuya and Shuusei had faced till now. Even Shuusei could tell.

Shuusei chased after Chuuya. It was his job to ensure Chuuya’s safety. Vowed to protect Chuuya from danger and harm, Shuusei had pledged his loyalty to the Hattori clan despite Chuuya’s temperamental and reckless tendencies. Their movements had halted in front of the counselling room. Shuusei shot Chuuya another puzzling look. Unlike Chuuya, Shuusei did not possess the spiritual ability to sense the corruption of negative influence.

With long years beside Chuuya, Shuusei had a gist of Chuuya’s intentions. The doors were broken into splinters. The splinters rained onto the reinforced floors. A single punch was all it took. In the counselling room, the pair found a depressed student undergoing a counselling therapy. Next to her was the counsellor they had been looking for. The face that hold potential answers to the serial deaths. His name was Faust Hohenstaufen.

The splinters were crushed underfoot. Chuuya glared dangerously at the counsellor. He studied Faust closely. Faust had displayed signs of confusion, fear, anxiety, and agitation. With one glance, it was clear that this man had found Chuuya and Shuusei’s intimidating and intruding presence unpleasant. The student had stared at the grand arrival of Chuuya and Shuusei. 

“I have no use for you. Go.” Chuuya told the student. The student was stunned. Unable to master the strength to resist, she silently nodded and left the counselling room just as Chuuya had instructed.

With hindrances out of the way, Faust was faced with two terrifying trespassers. With features matching the rumors’ description, Faust knew for sure these people were legendary warriors from the Amestrian Order. The intricate crest engraved on the military caps the pair wore was more than enough evidence they were Special-Talented individuals dispatched by ARCANA, the branch organization under the Amestrian Order direct control. Colors were drained from his cheerful face. Faust had turned pale white.

“You don’t seem rather surprised. Have you been anticipating us?” Shuusei said. “You seem to recognize us. Why don’t you spill everything?” The cold metallic barrel of Shuusei’s handguns were right against Faust’s forehead. 

Faust raised both of his hands into the air. He had capitulated without a second thought. He faltered and was suppressed under Shuusei’s oppressive words. Faust felt a slight tingling sensation. It had been bothering him. It was as if his insides had rejoiced, to be finally united with their ‘master’. Faust shook his head. He put the ridiculous thought out of his mind. 

“How pathetic,” Chuuya’s gentle and calm voice spoke. Before him were ARCANA specialists. It was impossible to think that they had deep ties with Infernus. They are experts that hunts after Etherius. They are human weapons that protect humankind. “You’re just a scapegoat.”

Faust’s sixth sense said otherwise. This young man, the one with golden hair and eyes was extremely dangerous. Shuusei was a more aggressive person by nature, Faust had found Chuuya’s strangely calm and accepting demeanour terrifying. A voice of sinister nature spoke in his mind: _Would you like to crush him? Destroy! Annihilate! You are sinner, Faust. It’s too late for anything. Their presence does not make a difference._

Chuuya and Shuusei frowned. Faust was clearly a human contractor. This room was within the Etherius’s range of vicinity. The counselling room was the Etherius’s territory. The royal crest was engraved on Faust’s neck. Faust had been the mastermind all along. It was worth their trip to visit the Village of Elysia. The room was filled with similar engravings Chuuya and Shuusei had discovered at the ruins. The one who committed the taboo and the one who led Faust ashtray were connected.

A special trait of contractors is the crest of the Etherius they are in contract with. It can be found on anywhere of the human contractor, sometimes it is not visible and are often hard to detect. This was the reason why the founding of ARCANA was established. To dispatch experts who possess immense spiritual and destructive strength to oppose hellhounds of Infernus. The Etherius are beloved servants of the King of Inferno. Etherius are residents of Inferno who are at the top of chain right below their demon king, Lucifiel.

“Come out, Etherius.” Chuuya spoke. His voice was strangely calm and still. Faust find Chuuya’s calm and accepting demeanour terrifying. He had heard about Chuuya and Shuusei from students at Yamazaki Academy. Chuuya’s calm and accepting demeanour was a bad sign. It was possibly the starting line of another beginning.

“You may be able to fool humans, but you can’t fool us. Don’t underestimate us.” Shuusei chirped in. The Etherius materialized from Faust’s shadow. Faust had become an Etherius’s vessel. He agreed to the Etherius’s conditions and accepted the devil into his body. A cackle echoed from the shadows.

“Exorcists. You’re nothing like those before you. I have ruled this place for ten years. And like the people before you, I shall taint your souls black.”

The Etherius had a crest engraved on his forehead. Chuuya had frowned. It was a royal crest. This hellhound is an ancient Etherius. One of the purebloods. Chuuya had pulled out her sword.

“Are you ‘Raziel’?” he demanded. 

The Etherius stared at Chuuya. “What a surprise. No one had correctly identified me for the past century. Who are you?” The Etherius studied the crest on Chuuya’s sword. “Hmm. Are you from the clan of protectors? This is rare.”

Shuusei pulled out his handguns. “Let go of that man and cease your misdeeds. We will not allow any more unnecessary deaths.”

“And you’re must be from the clan of martial arts.” Etherius had fused with Faust. As the Etherius’s vessel, the Etherius had taken complete control of the human called Faust. Faust had fallen unconscious from the spell. This was one of the underhanded tricks commonly used by lower level hellhounds. The Etherius before them was taunting the exorcists who had exposed his identity.

“Indeed, I am Raziel.” The Etherius smirked. Shuusei fired two shots at Raziel’s feet. The Etherius skilfully evaded the bullets and leaped steps backwards. Shuusei clicked his tongue. Tch.

Raziel studied Chuuya and Shuusei closely. Their appearance were polar opposites. Golden and pitch-black. Chuuya pointed his sword at Raziel. “Will you return to Infernus, or perish to dust? Release that man at once!”

Raziel was rather amused. “Impossible.”

“Wha…at?!” Shuusei growled. An immediate rejection. Etherius of the highest level were said to possess extraordinary intelligence. They are capable of plotting, scheming and take advantage of human’s delicate weaknesses. Humans are weak against inner desires by nature.

“My, noble warriors of the order. What will you do even after you realise our grand plans?” Raziel had taunted. “What can you do against the ruler of Infernus? He is our lord. Our ruler. And our God.”

Chuuya was unfazed. Raziel was one of the five generals favoured by the great ruler of Infernus. They possess immense and unmatched strength. Raziel belonged to the elite group under the demon lord’s direct control. Chuuya had grabbed onto Raziel’s host. Chuuya had pulled off his right glove. With single touch of bare skin, Chuuya was exposed and overwhelmed by Faust’s inner voice.

“Chuuya!” Shuusei had pulled Chuuya away from the host. He gritted his teeth. He had forgotten. Chuuya was reckless and insightful by nature. Because of his special abilities to ‘see’, he often pulled stunts like this, often causing Shuusei problems. Shuusei landed a punch on Chuuya’s head.

“YOU IDIOT!” he had yelled.

Chuuya had smirked. His unwavering piercing stare had sent chills down his spine. The devil, Raziel and its host, Faust were shaken. It was hard to believe such a man existed in the human world. Chuuya’s golden eyes had ‘seen’ through Faust’s corrupted core.

“It does not matter even with an uncooperative offender.” Chuuya spoke. His movements were at the speed of light. So fast that even Raziel could not see his actions. The sharp edge of Chuuya’s sword was inches away from Faust’s delicate neck. “You’re just like an open book in my presence.”

Shuusei sighed. There is goes. Chuuya’s bad habits. He fired five consecutive shots, successfully sealing Faust’s movements. “Now, let’s begin.”

These two were legends of Yamazaki Academy. They were both genius officers who rose to the rank of ‘police detective’ at the young age of seventeen. It had been two years since the pair had graduated from Yamazaki Academy. Even then, Faust often found himself caught in their shadows they had left behind. Despite his honesty and hard work, the legends had left a huge impact on the students, and the residents of this town.

It was by luck when he discovered the cursed notebook shoved in between cracks of bookshelves in the library. Faust remembered the fated day as clear as crystal. It was the Book of Raziel. Making a contract with a high-ranking Etherius, Faust began his quest as Raziel’s human contractor. His schemes and plans were washed down the drain when the loathsome ARCANA specialists appeared before him once again. Yamazaki’s greatest pride: Hattori Chuuya and Renjo Shuusei.

Raziel was more interested in the exorcists than being worried for his human contractor. Shuusei frowned. He could not understand the Etherius’s arbitrary behaviour. He could not help but anticipate the underlying schemes he hid under his sleeves. _Just what is he planning?_

The colors had drained from his expression. Faust had turned pale white. “Wa..wait just a moment!” A magic circle had appeared at his feet. The glows from the circle had made Faust nauseous. A combination of unpleasant feelings. As if the light penetrated through Raziel’s core which consists of opposite nature.

Chuuya’s weapon had changed. Raziel glared with all his might. A staff had appeared. And it was not a mediocre staff. It was the legendary staff, the Staff of Asclepius. The one used by a legendary hero that was said to have annihilated an army of a million warriors from Infernus.

“How do you feel? Agony? Suffering? Anguish?” Chuuya’s expression was clearly calm and indifferent. “Feel the taste of how your victims felt, Faust Hohenstaufen. Your soul shall not rise from the cycle of rebirth. Walk the path of hell for all eternity. That is your punishment.” 

Chuuya staff clanked loudly on the ground. Raziel stared at the magic circle through Faust’s vision. Raziel had smirked. “I’m surprised. I had underestimated you. To perform Heliopolis at such a young age, I should applaud for your efforts. I shall return to Inferno for now. We shall meet again, Hattori Chuuya, Renjo Shuusei.”

“Hattori-style Purification First Technique: Heliopolis!”

The circle released a blinding light. A massive wall of holy energy had spurt from the circle. Faust body was turned to dust. It was a total annihilation, just like what Raziel had feared. Raziel was relieved that he had made the right choice to return to Inferno. A second later, he would have been annihilated along with his host. Residents of Inferno will never survive from such high density of holy rays. After all, they feed on negative influence to enhance their strength, the opposite of the Amestrian Order which utilize holy nature to return souls to the Creator of All things: the heavens.

Raziel smirked as he silently returned to Inferno. The dimensional portal that leads to Infernus was activated. “We shall meet again, exorcists.”


End file.
